Demons Afar, Demons Anear
by Insomniac Libra
Summary: Randy's father is attacked and killed after Riley promised she would protect him. Now Randy's been abducted by her rival Allanon and is slowly dying from the rejection of her friends and "husband". (Alright, I'm not good with summaries so just plz read my


1 March 14, 2002  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Final Fantasy 8. I would say that I do but then, it'd by lying. Heh. But I do own everyone you guys have no clue about. Enjoy!  
  
(Oh, this just might be a Danika Leonheart and Irvine Kinneas—this couple comes in later in the story so don't freak out on me here…hehe/ Ryle` Yuy and Zell Dincht fanfic. So whatever…hehe.)  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
1.1 In the Beginning  
  
  
  
The room was dead silent as they all heard the droning of the pastor. The only sound you might hear is the occasional sniffling of the people from the pews. it wasn't a very good day, for the world or for immediate family. Today was the death of Randy's father, Kineisha. The whole world mourned as the world's second leading corporation was falling into the hands of Allanon. No one knew him, except for Kineisha, Celine, and Randy. What you called a "family affair". Randy too was falling in his death grip, with no choice but to accept his marriage proposal. Celine was no longer with them, having been banished to the Under World.  
  
Of course, Randy didn't want to marry him, he had been the one responsible of gouging out her right eye. Despicable man he was, despicable man she was left to marry. No one could help her leave this sense of loss, no one could save her from the intolerable Allanon. No one.  
  
Ryle` glanced at her best friend, a sense of failure deep in her heart, embedded deep within. The sense of her failure…letting Kineisha die, after she had promised to Randy.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Randy. Just go to New York and have the meeting," Ryle` fussed, glaring at her for being so goddamn stubborn.  
  
"Riles. You know I want to go, really bad! But Daddy got all those threatening letters and phone calls. Since I'm the Goddess of Satan, no one's going to do anything when I'm here."  
  
"Just go, Randy. No one's going to do anything because I'll guard him, hell I'll be his bodyguard. Just go, Randy. I'll take care of him," Ryle` said fervently.  
  
Randy stared at her and smiled, "Promise?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Promise," she swore. They linked their pinkies, swearing it.  
  
"Thanks," Randy had whispered, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Ryle` asked.  
  
1.1.1 End of Flashback  
  
"What are friends for?" She asked herself. All of a sudden, something exploded in her and she burst out crying.  
  
Catching her boyfriend, Zell by surprise.  
  
"Hey. You OK?" He asked, putting an arm around her she shook her head and buried her face in his shirt, shuddering gasps that caused her body to shake violently. Grabbing the tissue that showed up in her field of vision, she wiped the tears away, blowing her nose quietly. Recomposing herself, she noticed Randy gazing at her. They sat there, frozen in motion, staring at each other, aware of the growing rift between them. Concentration was broken when the pastor was down, benches and chairs groaned with the weight off their weakened legs. The media who had been recording the service turned their attention to the announcers who were talking solemnly to the camera – to the world.  
  
Ryle` turned, looking at where Randy stood last and saw that she was gone. Then she spotted her with Allanon, face pale and drawn, weak, unlike her, which was unsettling. Yet again, they caught each other's eyes, not speaking, with no facial expression. Randy started to walk towards her, causing Ryle`'s spirit to rise, until Allanon took her arm – shaking his head. When Randy tried to defend herself, the hard smack of flesh on flesh made Ryle` twitch with anger.  
  
Zell took her hand, "What a jackass," he mumbled.  
  
Now almost everyone were staring at the unhappy couple, about to argue. Tension was crackling in the air, so overwhelming that the guests shuddered with anticipation, and fear.  
  
Allanon smiled at all the attention he was causing and receiving, he leaned down, whispering into his wife's ear. Everyone would see Randy's eyes, narrow with slight anger.  
  
"Guess she hasn't died yet," Seifer growled.  
  
"Yeah, no kiddin', mate`" Katoa exclaimed.  
  
"Shouldn't someone stop them? I mean, this is a funeral and we're in a church," Quatre commented, face creased with worry.  
  
"Quatre—" Duo said, sighing," Even the Pastor won't do anything, what makes you think that you can stop him?" He asked.  
  
"I won't do it! I won't kill her!" Randy screamed, jerking from Allanon's hold. Everyone jumped at her sudden burst of adrenaline. Her one eye that was visible flipped back, the blue was replaced with red—no whites showing. Lifted off the ground a few feet, head tilted back--hair tumbling off her shoulders. Her arms hung down and her back was arched.  
  
"No!" Allanon roared. He grabbed Randy's foot to bring her down but he was thrown up against the wall. Without even a hint of dazzlement, he sprang to his feet and his "normal people" attire of a black suit proper for a funeral disappeared. A large black cloak was replaced, hooding his face, creating dark shadows. Lifting his hands, a ball of light, green like the forest formed in his cupped hands. Shooting it at Randy, the invisible barrier that had surrounded her exploded in a fury of wind.  
  
A painful torturous scream ripped around the room as Randy fell to the ground, concentration broken.  
  
"You bastard!" Ryle` screamed, lunging on Allanon. He flung her off like a sack of flour—easily and fluidly when he threw off his hood, everyone gasped and stepped back. He was decaying, literally—his cheekbones were deteriorating to almost nothing, maggots crawling in and out of his cheek. The eye sockets were hollow, lip black and missing chunks of skin.  
  
"Demon! Get out!" The pastor belted, baring a cross at him.  
  
Allanon laughed, "Stupid mortal! Your petty weaponry will not work on me! Besides, that is for vampires and I am not one. I am Loki's twin brother. Invincible. I am the God of all decay and destruction, married to the Goddess of Satan. Together me and my wife will rule and defeat all of you pathetic ones."  
  
"Randy wouldn't do that! Ever! Why do you think she tried to give up her life? So she wouldn't have to be with your sorry ass," Ryle` hissed, picking herself off the floor.  
  
Allanon looked at her, baring his already decayed mouth, "Do not challenge my patience, fighter. You have failed your promise to your best friend, the one who cared about you, looked after you, who you could confide in. you have failed her. While you sat back, her father was killed! She will-"  
  
"Stop it! Stop!" She whispered, shaking her head. Tears cascaded down her cherub cheeks, violent tremors now convulsed through her.  
  
"Never forgive you. as your dear father would say, "Mission failed". Tell us Ryle`, why did you make a promise you couldn't keep? Why, Ryle`, why?" He asked, oblivious of her pale pallor.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I though I could make my promise. I hoped that I could. But I failed. Failed," Ryle` said quietly.  
  
"No! Ryle`! you didn't fail! You never have! You never will! You tried your best," Zell said urgently.  
  
"He's right, Ryle`. you tried," Squall added.  
  
"Trying. That's not enough. Never enough. Should've tried harder," Ryle` muttered.  
  
"Yes. You should've," Allanon growled. He wasn't paying attention though, he was looking down at Randy with lust. She started to move, slightly as Allanon's profile changed to the golden looks he had occupied before. Randy's eyes fluttered open, confused at what happened.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. Sitting up, she cried out when she felt stabbing sensation up and down her body. Allanon was instantly by her side, rubbing her shoulders, kissing the side of her face occasionally.  
  
Randy looked at Ryle`, who was still standing but slouched next to Zell, avoiding her gaze, wrinkling her eyebrows with confusion, she shrugged Allanon off, getting up with slight difficulty and the grimacing of painful bones and muscles. Slowly, she walked up to Ryle`, smiling slightly.  
  
"How are you, Ryle`?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Fine. You shouldn't talk to me, Randy. I don't deserve to be talked to. I couldn't keep my promise to you," Ryle` answered.  
  
Randy shook her head, "No, Ryle`. I don't blame you. I never will."  
  
"Stop forgiving me! Stop being so fuckin' nice, Randy! Don't just give me special privileges just because you know me!"  
  
"Ryle`! I'm not doi-"  
  
"Admit it, Randy. If someone had agreed to protect your dad and failed, wouldn't you not forgive them?" Ryle` interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I admit that, but I could never do that to you, Riles. I never could and would. You're my best friend, my only one and-"  
  
"No! Shut up!" Ryle` screamed, pushing past her, and running out of the funeral home. Zell glared at Randy and shoved past her, running after his grief-stricken girlfriend. She stumbled a bit, and would've fallen if Quatre hadn't caught her.  
  
"Why did you lie to her, Randy?" Seifer asked.  
  
She lifted her tired eyes, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You said that you forgave her when you don't you wouldn't even stare at her or talk to her a month ago, even when Ryle` begged for forgiveness. And now you expect she's going to listen to you now? We don't go on your beck and call," he said. Randy shook her head again, as if saying that he was lying.  
  
"That is pretty messed up," Squall agreed.  
  
Randy's mouth slightly parted in disbelief, staring at him with wild, tear- filled eyes. She sighed, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Turning around, she went to the awaiting Allanon. They watched as he shook his head in disgust, raising a hand, he slammed it against her ear, sending her spinning into a chair. With a large clank, it clattered to the floor, other chairs falling down from the first one. No one was there to witness that, except for the Gundam Pilots, SeeD cadets and the pastor. Everyone else had silently left, afraid of what might happen. After seeing this, they didn't react, not even the pastor or Quatre. They already though Randy had done wrong.  
  
She stood up, ears ringing, head pounding, not saying a word. Unable to say a word. She was hurt that no one had done anything or even tried. Staring at everyone, she now felt the very last of her soul dying. Finally, she felt nothing, no pain, no nothing. It was a good thing for her, to feel nothing.  
  
"You idiot!" Allanon spat out. "You should never beg or ask forgiveness from a mortal! You are not fit to be a goddess!"  
  
Randy hung her head, "Yes. I deserve no better. None."  
  
"Good. Come with me now. we are done with mortals. After this, we will live in the Under Word, to rest and save our strengths," Allanon announced, he fingered her silky hair absentmindedly, "Plus, my beautiful wife, we need a child. Our Golden Child. We will make one."  
  
"All right. We will make our Golden Child. Let us go," she commented.  
  
"Very well," Allanon said. Before they disappeared, Randy looked at them, no hidden secrets. Prior to leaving, her crystal necklace that had been her magic source, her heart basically laid there.  
  
It was dull, and plain because it had no owner to help or command. They all just stood there, looking down at it, not knowing what to do.  
  
Squall Ben down to pick it up, and before his fingers reached it, Quatre cried out, "Don't touch it! It's burn your!" But it was too late, he picked it up.  
  
Nothing happened, no shocks. Squall straightened up, bouncing the necklace on the palm of his hand.  
  
"Why didn't it burn me or shock me?" Squall asked.  
  
"It has no owner. That necklace is a pass own from all the generations of Goddesses. For the first time, it has no owner, and it knows. The necklace sense its owners feeling and powers. I was right, Randy doesn't want to live," Ryle` answered, as she had been saying this, she was walking down the aisle to where everyone stood, with Zell. Now they had reached them and reached for the necklace. He handed it to her, wondering what was going to happen if Ryle` touched it.  
  
The necklace knew that it was being held by Ryle`, but it only flared a purple light. The flare was so dim and it died instantly, with no power to shock.  
  
Ryle` sighed in dismay, Until Randy comes back or the Golden Child does, we'll have to keep this in safe keeping. Whoever touches this for s certain amount of time will become either a demon or vampire."  
  
"Put it in this iron box. Design and hand-carved by the Europeans in the Medieval Times," the pastor said. He held a small, smoky gray box, elaborately carved of ships, scholars, all sorts of things. He lifted the lid and plus red velvet lined the inside of the box, Ryle` dropped the necklace in there. The pastor snapped it close and locked it shut with a small key.  
  
"Keep it well," he commanded softly.  
  
"Yes, high lord," Ryle` said, bowing her head, "I apologize for today. I doubt you've seen these things before."  
  
"you are right. I haven't," he admitted, "But as they say, there's a first time for everything. Do not worry, you are forgiven. Everyone is."  
  
Ryle` only smiled slightly, barely. She walked over to where Kineisha lay, peacefully, walking up to the open coffin, she almost passed out when it was empty.  
  
"Kineisha…he's gone!" She exclaimed hoarsely. Suddenly her mouth and throat had gone dry, breath coming out raggedly, rattling out of her chest.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, bounding up to the raised level to where coffins were placed. He stood next to his daughter and looked down to see if she was joking or just saying this. sure enough no one occupied the coffin, it was bare. The rest of them surrounded the coffin, confused at what was happening. The pastor laid a cross in the coffin and retreated into his quarters, leaving the others, unable to stand anymore magic.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked them.  
  
They all stiffened with recognition of the voice, turning around and looking up for some people who was already faced toward the doors. Kineisha stood there, in perfect condition, with no cuts or bruises on his body. He still wore the suit that the funeral workers had put him in.  
  
'What the 'ell?" Irvine shouted.  
  
Kineisha smiled at their astonishment's, not knowing what to do.  
  
"How'd you-" Ryle` began.  
  
"When Randy had…I'm not sure how to put this, when she changed her form, she was draining her powers. All of them. Sending some to me to help me rise out of the Under World, she said good-bye. I think she knows what's happening or going to happen. In fact, it could be both. She also said she didn't blame you, Ryle`, and I don't either. I know you tried to protect me, but those were very skilled attackers, trained from masters. So don't blame Randy for lying. She's not."  
  
Ryle`'s face crumpled with regret, "What am I going to do now? I cast my best friend away," she whispered.  
  
{OK, peoples! Should I go on with my story? What will happen now? Is everyone going to die? Will Randy's hidden secret come out and destroy them? I dunno, review me and I'll carry on! Thank you! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!} 


End file.
